Halloween,1981
by dea aquarum
Summary: a different take on the attack on the potters. What might have happened if one man had acted differently.
1. Chapter 1

_**Halloween, 1981 -Ratted**_

_A crack resonated throughout the street as a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. However, the few people who were out on that stormy night hurried along occupied in their own busy thoughts. Had one of them thought to take a closer look, they would have been amazed to see the short and fat, hooded figure vanish, leaving in its place a dirty, brown rat which seemed to have seen better days._

_The rat scurried along, sometimes diving for cover behind garbage bins as heavy footsteps missed it by a hair's breadth. Soon, it had reached the outskirts of the town of Verratishire, but it did not stop until it had reached Godric's hollow, a sleepy little hamlet, a mile from the town. It was imperative that he not be seen. Too much was at stake with this mission and he could not risk failing those who relied upon him._

_For a split second he stopped, and trembled in fear as he thought about the consequences of his actions. But then he seemed to make up his mind. There was a steely resolve in him-he was not going to fail this time. Under cover of a grove of trees, he transformed, biding his time. He was close; he could feel the aura of raw magic around the place, even though there was no house in sight. Well, that is about to change in a moment, he thought wryly. An observer would have been amazed at the sight that appeared as the stocky man began reciting in a low tone-'The Potter Family can be found at number 7, Godric's Hollow'. A beautiful cottage, tastefully painted in red and cream, appeared out of thin air. And it was not empty. Its inhabitants could be seen through the window- a messy black haired man with a baby boy on his lap, a red-haired beautiful woman with green eyes with a hint of worry in them. He looked at the scene, and a soft expression flitted on his face for a moment, quickly replaced by a mask of harshness and impassivity that he was used to. Determination and resolve on his face, he stepped forward and knocked at the door. After all, it never hurt to be polite._

_Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail to his friends, strode in purposefully and announced_

_" Voldemort is attacking in ten minutes. You have to leave."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Albus Dumbledore ambled along the corridor, his steps directed towards the hospital wing. To any casual observer, it would appear that the eccentric old man was out for a regular round of the castle. However those that knew him could spot a few irregularities that clearly pointed out the state of agitation he was currently in. And at that moment, watching him from a distance was Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who had been his closest friend for the past forty years.

"Headmaster-Albus, what is the matter? Has something happened?" she asked. His face was unusually grave, and the twinkle in his blue eyes had vanished.

"I am afraid so, Minerva. Tom has struck again, this time more terrible than ever before. " He said without slowing his pace.

Pushing open the door to the Hospital Wing, he strode inside. At one end of the room, the nurse, Madam Pomfrey and another Healer were bending over what appeared to be a bloody pile of rags. Professor McGonagall fought back nausea as she took a closer look. It was a young man-one she knew very well. His body was covered with bruises and wounds and he was writhing in pain.

"I am doing my best, headmaster but- he may not survive." Madam Pomfrey said in a low voice, coming over to them. She then left to minister to her patient.

"But why, Albus?" asked McGonagall. She knew that Voldemort needed no reason to torture anyone but little Pettigrew had always been so harmless, and lived in the shadows. Quite frankly, she would have not been surprised had the victim been one of Peter's best friends, the Aurors James Potter or Sirius Black.

"Minerva, you do not know it but Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater.", Seeing his friend and former student about to burst into speech he quickly went on,

"He is also a spy for our side. Yes, don't look so surprised. Mr. Pettigrew here has always been rather nondescript and I believe it was his desire for glory that led him to join Lord Voldemort. However, once he joined he soon realized the error of his ways. Since backing out was hardly an option," here Dumbledore gave a wry grin which was soon replaced by a look of worry. He continued, "He approached me, desperate for help. I was skeptical at first but I was amazed to see his natural talent in occlumency and misdirection. I convinced him to be our spy. Contrary to what people think, I do not believe that the Sorting hat made a wrong choice for Peter."

"But if Peter has been tortured- then, James and Lily? And Harry? What happened to them? Surely you-know-who could not have found them?"

Dumbledore's face turned even darker, and suddenly he seemed to have aged, "Their house has been reduced to ashes, Minerva and –his voice broke- there is no sign of the three of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Everything is JKRs I'm just borrowing them for a while :) And by the way, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Remus know about the secret keeper change

Sorry for the delay readers..been really busy with my college

Chapter 3:

A groan interrupted their conversation. The Professors turned to see a battered Peter tossing fretfully and moaning .

"No more, no," His agonized screams filling the hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and cast a quick spell, causing him to subside into oblivion once again. She let out a sigh as she turned to face Dumbledore, sadness reflected for one instant on her face before it smoothed over to a mask of professionalism. Dumbledore felt great pain at the state that one of his promising students had been reduced to.

"But Albus, what about the Potters? We have to do something." Minerva's anxious voice broke his reverie.

"I know, Minerva. As we speak, a team of Order members are at Godric's Hollow,searching for any Apparition or Portkey traces or any signs of unusual activity. It may not be enough but it is all we can do until young Peter gains consciousness. I'm afraid-" Dumbledore was cut off by a bang of the doors. Madam Pomfrey's screech "BLACK,LUPIN!-this is the HOSPITAL, for the love of Merlin" went unheeded as the two Marauders strode in. Anguish and rage reflected on the handsome face of the usually laughing Sirius. Remus at first glance appeared to be murderously calm-only his brown eyes betrayed the depth of emotion that the werewolf was feeling.

It was Remus who spoke, astonishingly composed"Professors, do you know where Peter Pettigrew is? Because I think the both of us would like to murder him."

Meanwhile,Sirius had seen the occupant of the bed behind them. With a roar like a wounded lion, he whipped out his wand,ready to blow his one of his once-best friends into a million pieces, Remus only an instant behind."Sirius,Remus" Dumbledore warned,his own wand out. Both men looked defiantly at him, their wands not swaying an inch. They were half crazed with grief,beyond all care. "I can assure you that what has happened is not Peter's fault. He-" Dumbledore started.

"Not his fault? Dumbledore,that bloody traitorous rat is a DEATH EATER! He sold my best friends and my Godson to Voldemort!" Sirius bellowed.

"It is true he is a death eater, but I can assure you, I knew of it."

"You KNEW?" there was betrayal and disbelief in the voices of the men as they stared at the greatest wizard of the time. Behind Dumbledore, his deputy headmistress was still trying to figure out what to think of her mentor and friend.

"Yes. Shortly after your seventh year at Hogwarts, Peter joined the death eaters. He soon figured out that it had been the greatest mistake of his life. But instead of giving in, he made a decision worthy of a Gryffindor. He came to me with the offer of becoming a spy for our side."

Mouthing the word Spy, Sirius collapsed onto a chair that Mcgonagall had conjured an instant before. Remus was rigid, his unwavering gaze fixed on the headmaster.

" Before Harry was born, there was a prophecy, as you both know, about Voldemort and him. When it became necessary for the Potters to go into hiding, it was I who suggested to Peter that he broach the idea of changing secret keepers to you all. Only James,Lily, Peter and I knew of my plan-Peter would tell Voldemort where to find the Potters, and come and warn them before He got there. There was a trap laid for Voldemort and his death eaters when he attacked. The best of the Aurors and the Order were to be there to try and capture as many death eaters as possible. But-" Dumbledore looked down, his eyes bleak " Something went horribly wrong-by the time our people reached,the house was in ruins and Peter was found in this condition. For what it is worth, I am sorry. Until Peter recovers I'm afraid we cannot know what has happened"

Moony and Padfoot sat in silence, not daring to think about what could be happening to the man they considered a brother, to his family. There was nothing to do except wait. Tears threatening to spill over,

they sat next to the bed, unsure of what to feel for the man who had once been a dear friend,who had betrayed them yet risked his life fighting for the Light.

A/N will wormtail wake up? What will he reveal? And WHERE are the Potters? Review...horrible? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He could see flashes of light and colour- red, blue, green, yellow, a multitude of hues- whirling around him, coming tantalizingly close but escaping just as he tried to grasp them. Where am I? He wondered for a split second, before he felt himself floating. The scene before him solidified- quite surprisingly it was the Potters' cottage at Godric's Hollow. He had a nagging feeling that something very important had happened there, not so long ago. As he stood there pondering, the door to the cottage seemed to open of its own accord. He moved closer and stood shell shocked at the bewildering sight that greeted him. James and Lily were standing in the living room, baby Harry fast asleep in his mother's arms and talking to them, urgency clear in his tone, was—

Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. He himself.

'This is officially one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had, including the one in which Prongs was Minister of Magic and Padfoot was coaching the Holyhead Harpies.', a chuckle escaped Peter despite the seriousness of the situation. His amusement evaporated the instant he heard his dream self mention Him. It seemed that he had finally chosen a side, for better or for worse. As he stood there, bits and pieces of his plan came back to him- a conversation with Dumbledore in his office, shortly after his seventh year, and a more recent meeting in which James and Lily were also present. His stomach sinking with dread, he watched as the Dark Lord appeared on the sidewalk outside the house, an expression of calm on his snake like face and even a hint of a smile as he contemplated what he was about to do. His dream self too had spotted Voldemort, and his expression was panicky as he realised that He was there ahead of time.

"James, Lily, take Harry and go-use the phoenix- He's here!" Peter shouted, thrusting a phoenix shaped pendant into James' hands. "But Wormtail..." His best friend looked torn between protecting his family and supporting his friend. "Just go, I'll distract him!"

With a last painful glance, they grabbed the portkey and vanished just as Voldemort shot a jet of Purple light towards them, uttering a spell in Parseltongue.

"Please let them be all right", Wormtail and his dream version were praying, even as Voldemort advanced, a menacing look on his face.

"So, you, pathetic little rat, you thought you could deceive Lord Voldemort and live to tell the tale? Be prepared now. If you are a good little boy and tell me where your foolish friends are, I might just spare you." hissed Voldemort.

"Never", spat Peter, looking scared but defiant.

"As you wish- **Crucio Maxima**!"

The last thing Peter remembered was that there seemed to be more than one person screaming in pain. Then all was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A sudden crashing noise jolted Remus Lupin out of his fitful sleep. It took him a few seconds to remember why he was dozing in a chair in the deserted Hospital Wing at Hogwarts instead of his own house. Awareness returned all too soon and brought with it overwhelming worry for his best friends, closer than family. He looked around, noting in passing that Sirius was fast asleep in an armchair-_Typical, _he thought with some amusement; _Sirius could always sleep right through anything. _Locating the source of the noise, he rushed over to his other friend, who was thrashing about in his bed, moaning. Peter had knocked over the glass of water which was kept on his bedside table, in his unconscious state.

"Wormtail! Peter, wake up, you're safe", Remus tried to reassure his friend, not daring to touch his bruised body for fear of hurting him. As if he had heard, Peter relaxed, his eyelids fluttered and he groaned.

"Padfoot, he's awake!" shouted Remus. Sirius tumbled out of his chair, transformed into his animagus form and sprinted over to the bed, shifting back to human form without missing a step.

"You complete arse-Wormtail! You could have died, you fool, just because you wanted to play hero...I'd kill you myself if you weren't in so much pain already!" roared Sirius, ignoring Remus's restraining hand on his shoulder. He could have been taken to be telling the truth had it not been for the tears threatening to spill.

"Guys, 'm fine, really,", murmured Peter, a weak chuckle escaping him despite the gravity of the situation. Suddenly all traces of humour vanished, and the look in Peter's eyes scared even his best friends, "I need you to call Dumbledore here, I need to tell him…about James, Lily and Harry."

"Are they—alive?" Moony fought to keep his voice steady as he asked the question that had been on their minds all through.

"They ought to be," Peter's voice was shaking. "I really don't know anything else, once Dumbledore comes we will get our answers"

Remus lifted his wand "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery Wolf emerged and galloped out of the hospital wing, its destination the Headmaster's office. Within minutes Albus Dumbledore came striding in, looking agitated for the first time in all the years that they had known him, followed closely by his deputy headmistress.

"Ah, Peter, it is very good to see you awake, my boy, "Dumbledore flashed a benign smile at his former students, though it failed to mask his concern. " I fear that I must ask you to remember a painful ordeal, but this cannot wait. Please tell us what happened at Godric's Hollow"

Taking a drink of water from the glass Moony had handed him, Wormtail swallowed and braced himself as he launched into the narrative of events. He forced himself to feel like a third-party, a spectator, much as he had been in the dream because that was the only way he could tell it to the end. He could see the spectrum of emotions playing on the faces of the others- from relief when he informed them of the Potters' escape to horror when he recounted his own torture at the hands of his former Master.

Even his stern Head of House had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I must confess, Mr. Pettigrew, in all the years you were at Hogwarts, I had often wondered why the Hat placed you in Gryffindor, when you seemed more suited for Hufflepuff, even Slytherin at times. But what you have done today, it has cleared all the lingering doubts from my mind. You have a place with the best of Gryffindors and you truly deserve it." Professor Mcgonagall said in a choked voice.

Peter blushed at this praise and looked quite embarrassed until Sirius, with a hint of a smirk on his face, took pity on him and changed the topic. "So this Phoenix, Professor? I'm guessing it's your work because it was powerful enough to bypass anti-portkey wards set by Voldemort himself," said Sirius, addressing Dumbledore, "So where has it taken our friends? If you can give us the coordinates, Moony and I can go bring them back", both men were ready to leave.

"I am afraid it is not that simple, Sirius. As you have said, the portkey was indeed created by me. However it is based on a very ancient and rare spell. It is designed to transport the user to a secure place away from the life-threatening danger that they are facing. Also, it is a one-use portkey which means that they cannot use it to come back. I had devised a tracking charm to locate the Portkey's current location-"

"And? Where are they?"Interrupted Sirius, a hint of desperation on his face.

Remus however was closely observing the headmaster. "You don't know, do you, Sir? "

"I'm afraid not. The charm was highly unstable and after the portkey had been used, there is no knowledge as to where it has taken James and his family."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This chapter onwards I am borrowing characters from the wonderful whydoyouneedtoknow (Anne)'s Dangerverse..If you haven't read dangerverse, you don't know what you're missing. Thanks to all my readers, Anne and JKR.. As demanded, a long chapter coming right up_

James

A draft of air rushed in through the cracked window pane, the shrill sound cutting through the grim silence more effectively than a gun shot. A flash of lightening bathed the dilapidated room in a harsh white glow for an instant before plunging the surroundings into darkness again. Another flash-and a figure materialized, lying spread eagled on the wooden floor. At first glance it would seem that the person was death, as he lay still and pale, streaks of blood and grime coating his face. Lines of worry that had constantly clouded his brow for the past year were for once absent, he looked like the twenty one year old that he was.

All too soon, his peace was disturbed, he stirred uneasily , as if whatever ordeal he had been through refused to let go of him. A church bell sounded twice in the distance. Suddenly, he shot up, looking around wildly, his fingers scrambling in his trouser pockets, looking for something. He stood up shakily, half crazed grief writ clearly on his face.

"Lily? Harry?" he first whispered then shouted hoarsely, desperation in his voice. He ran out of the house, his cries unceasing, hoping without hope that the two people he loved the most had survived. The last thing that he could remember was a jet of purple light streaking towards them from His wand just as he felt the tug of the Portkey, Lily's half formed shriek as her hand was ripped from his, Harry's wailing.

Absurdly, the next thing he remembered was a history of magic lesson in his third year at Hogwarts. Sirius and James had been exchanging notes, both extremely bored. The only time James had paid attention was when Professor Binns, in his reedy monotone had been telling them about a wizard called Marvin the miserable who had been hit by a stunner by his angry wife just as he was taking a portkey. While James had been highly amused at the time, it now sent shivers up his spine as he recalled the aftermath- the wizard had never been found again.

Harry

The baby slept on, unaffected by the fact that it was a cold night. As the sky started brightening with the light of dawn, the head of the family stirred. Careful not to wake the toddler asleep next to her, she put on her dressing gown and went down to the kitchen. Putting the kettle to boil, she moved towards the front door to fetch the newspaper. The sight that met her eyes elicited a gasp of dismay-A boy, not more than two was fast asleep on her doorstep, his curly black hair covering his forehead. Overcoming her initial shock and surprise, Gertrude Granger quickly pulled herself together. Picking the child up carefully so as not to wake him, she checked him for injuries. Finding none, she took him upstairs and put him on the bed next to her sleeping sister. Neenie wriggled, put one arm protectively around the boy, and went back to her slumber.

Coming down to the kitchen, she moved swiftly to the telephone, dialling a number as familiar to her as her own. "Hello , it's Danger."

"Danger, what a pleasant surprise, how may I help you dear? " she heard the old lady say.

" I was wondering if you could contact Remus and ask him to come here as soon as possible. Tell him it's an emergency. No, don't worry nobody's hurt, I just need him to come urgently."

"Very well, dear. I'll pass on the message. Say hello to little Neenie for me, will you?"

"Of course, have a nice day and Thank you. " Danger hung up, a fond smile on her face as she thought of the motherly lady.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a crack outside and her doorbell rang persistently.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, and Sirius is here as up, Are you alright?" she suppressed a smile at the concern in her boyfriend's voice.

"First things first, Where did Remus Lupin propose to me and what did he say?" Danger could almost hear the blush in Remus' voice. Sirius' snicker of amusement though she heard loud and clear.

"Okay, it was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, on my graduation day and I said

'I love you, danger of my life. Will you-'" This was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter from Sirius as she opened the door.

"That was priceless. And Danger,Moody would be very proud of you, you know, Constant Vigilance and all that. Probably offer to make you an Auror" said Sirius

" He probably would, were it not for the fact that I am as magical as that potted plant." joked Danger.

Sirius and Remus entered and Danger closed the door behind them, the latter two stealing a kiss when Sirius' back was turned.

Both men were immediately serious as they turned to Danger.

"So, what's wrong?" All of them asked together, Danger having noticed the signs of strain on their faces.

"Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow last night. Peter warned the Potters but he was tortured. James, Lily and Harry escaped but nobody knows where they are." Remus finished. Danger's face was grave; the Potters had become dear friends of hers in the five years that she had known them.

"Well, as to one of your problems, that is why I called you here. Harry Potter is sleeping in my bedroom upstairs at this moment. I found him on the doorstep this morning." No sooner had the words left Danger's mouth than both men bolted up the stairs. They paused at the bedroom door. Sirius strode in and picked up his Godson, mumbling thanks to all the divine powers that he was safe. Harry fussed a bit, then buried his neck in Sirius' shoulder and fell asleep again.

Remus stroked his almost nephew's hair, relief etched on his face before he pulled Danger out of the room so that they could talk.

"How did you find him? Was there anything else there? Any sign of James and Lily" he asked in a brisk manner.

"No, he was lying there asleep, when I opened the door this morning. There were no traces of him having been brought there, although there could be magical traces"

Immediately Remus strode out. Taking out his wand, he uttered "Magica Revelare". The air glowed blue for an instant, showing the hazy forms of Remus and Sirius and then faded. Repeating the spell a second time gave the same results.

"I don't understand", said Remus.

"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore will be able to detect it", suggested Danger

"Of course, I should have thought of that at least ten minutes ago" Remus pretended to beat his head against the door. " I knew there's a reason I keep you around" he joked and received a not-so-playful shove from her.

Taking out his wand, he cast his patronus and the pair watched the silver wolf gallop a few metres before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
